Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. In some systems, when attaching a trailer to the vehicle, the driver has to enter its properties to put the trailer driving aid system into a position to properly calculate the driving aids overlays, when backing up with a trailer attached. Examples of trailer detection systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,296,422 and 8,930,140, and U.S. Publication No. US-2014-0160276, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.